


Vida

by GhostOfStarman



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, The Promised Neverland AU, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfStarman/pseuds/GhostOfStarman
Summary: Ness writes a letter to Lucas from the orphanage, a few days before he is going to be adopted.
Relationships: Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Vida

* * *

_Dear Lucas,_

_Where do I start? God, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you. It seems like only yesterday where we were playing around in the forest. You never liked tag, especially when you were “it” because you could never catch anyone. Well, that is, except for me. But every time, I would always slow down for you._

_Mother says that you are happy with your new parents. I wonder, how are you liking the outside world? Is it as big as we thought it was? Do your parents make you yummy food? Better than what we have here at the house? Mother tells us to always be grateful for the food that is on the table, but I can’t help but wonder if they’re feeding you just as well. You were always so small, and so delicate._

_Speaking of your parents, how are they? Are they as nice as Mother says they are? Maybe that is why you haven’t written back yet. They are so kind and interesting that you forgot all about us. I know that the other kids that have been adopted also haven’t wrote back, in fact, no one has, but I was really hoping you would._

_I miss you, Lucas. I know I will be adopted soon, but I’m hoping that you will write back as soon as you can so that I know where I can find you when I leave the house. I look forward to seeing you again, outside. Maybe then, you could take me to see a Drago. A real one too, not just the ones in the books we used to steal from Jeff._

_Speaking of Jeff, he was adopted a few days ago, on his 12th birthday. I miss him already. Like everyone else, he hasn’t written anything back. Jeff was always a smart person, he must have had a heart attack from the inventions outside. It must be so much more complex than his contraptions in the house. I still have the first ever invention we created together. Jeff called it a bottle rocket, although it could’ve been something cooler, such as the “Awesome-Ness Rocket 3000”. Numbers make inventions sound cooler, wouldn’t you agree, Lucas?_

_Enough about Jeff though, I want to talk about the world outside the gate. I’ve been reading more books, Mother says they’re good for me because they help my brain grow faster. I didn’t want to hear any more gross things about my brain, so I told her my brain was big enough. The books I’ve read showed me some interesting things. Lucas, do you know what baseball is? Have you been to a baseball game yet? It’s a very popular game, I even got Mother to show me how to make clothing, because I tried to make one of those hats the players in the book had. It’s not the best, but I did succeed. I know your favorite colors are red and yellow, but Mother said we were short on yellow fabric because Ninten was always ripping his shirt from playing tag. Thankfully, Mother did have blue fabric, and I thought that I should combine one of yours and my favorite colors. I hope you like it, I will bring it to you when I see you. After all, you’ll probably look better in it than I do._

_I also tried to actually play baseball with the family during playtime today. It was fun, until Paula got hit in the eye with the baseball, which was really an oddly shaped rock. She’s in the infirmary right now with Mother, I hope she’s okay._

_Wow, it is getting late, and I can barely keep my eyes open. I want this letter to be sent before I get adopted so that you can reply, so I will try to stay awake and finish this. Lucas, I miss you a lot. You’re my best friend. No Jeff, or Paula could ever replace you. One day, I will find you again, and we can be happy. I know you were sad about leaving the house, but I want you to know that I will be there with you soon. There were so many things I wanted to say when you were leaving, but couldn’t. I couldn’t find the words, but don’t worry! Once I leave, I want to tell you everything I wish I had said. There were just too many people, and although they are family, what I wanted to say felt private. It doesn’t even feel right to just write them down. I want to tell them to you in person. I-_

_I miss you, Lucas, it’s not the same without you. Please write back._

_I want to see you again._

_-Ness_

•••

With a shaky breath, the letter was set down. The once clean paper, stained slightly with tears near the bottom was now blotched with ink, tainted by cold sweat as Isabella released her grip from the paper. She turned away, and set her gaze on the calendar. The dark slashes signified days that had gone by, the last being April 19. Under a bold circle around the date April 20, the name “Ness” was printed in a bold red.

Tick. Tock.

Isabella took another breath, as she continued to gaze at the bold red circle, almost as if she were in a trance.

Tick. Tock.

This was not the first time she had read that letter.

Tick. Tock.

It hurt worse, the closer the day approached. She knew it was coming, it was only a matter of time. And yet...

Tick. Tock.

Her son...

Tick.

Tock.

Isabella closed her eyes, and smiled.

•••

“I’m so excited! Do you think Lucas will remember me? Well, I know it has only been a few weeks but still! He has to remember me, right? I even got him a present, it’s not wrapped up or anything, but remember, Mother? It’s the special hat! I hope he likes it, I mean, it did take us a while to make it!”

Isabella smiled, watching as Ness rambled on and on in an excited manner, before picking up his pace into a run.

“Nessie.” He stopped, looking at her apologetically before running back towards her.

“Sorry, Mother.” He mumbled. Isabella ruffled his hair fondly.

“I know you are excited, but you need to calm down, alright? I promise, you will see Lucas soon.” Ness’s dejected face immediately turned into a bright grin.

“Really?”

“Yes.” Ness beamed at her. “It is peaceful tonight.” Isabella lowered her lamp. “Look, the stars are out.”

“Wow!” Ness gasped, his violet eyes wide with amazement as he took in the sight he had previously overlooked. This seemed to keep him occupied, and Isabella smiled again, and began to hum as they continued down the path, Ness seemingly much quieter as he listened to her calming voice, a gentle melody that seemed to ease his excitement.

They approached the gate, and with one hand, Isabella set down the lamp. “Ness.”

“Yes Mother?” He was faced towards the gate, which was creaking open slowly. He watched, fascinated by the simple mechanic, as he had never seen the gate open before.

“I will go no further, but I want you to know that I love you.”

Ness blinked, before turning towards her. No longer illuminated by the warm glow of the light, Isabella’s expression was unreadable in the shadows.

“Mother?” Ness frowned, taking a step towards her. “What do you mean?”

“I love you, my Nessie.” Her tone was slightly shaky, and a hand reached out to caress Ness’s cheek.

“I love you too, Mother.” He responded quizzically, frowning at her. He tried to catch a glimpse of her face, and caught the sight of her violet eyes before she turned away.

“Go.” She did not turn back, but Ness nodded, starting back towards the gate with no light from the other end.

He took a tentative step forward, and after casting another long glance at Mother, he started to walk, gripping the red and blue hat in his hand as he continued down the dark gate.

Her eyes had seemed almost too bright.

He stopped a few steps in, before turning back.

Mother was not there anymore, however, her lamp was.

Ness swallowed, feeling his heart speed up as he took a step towards the lamp. He had almost reached it when suddenly, the gate crashed down, separating him from the lamp.

“M-Mother?”

The air around him grew colder as the lamp flickered and died. Ness trembled, his hands coming to rest on the gate as he stared at the still smoking glass, before turning his gaze to the starlit sky. It almost seemed to resemble a face, and it smiled at him, gentling twinkling as Ness took in deep breaths.

A shuffling sound from across the hallway made him turn around. He stared into the darkness, squinting as he made out a faint outline of someone- or something.

“Lucas?” He hesitantly called out, taking a cautious step towards the outline.

Too late, Ness realized his mistake as the figure let out a snarl, his eyes widening as large almost inhuman steps pounded into the dirt, echoing off the hallway as it’s shadow grew bigger alarmingly fast. Ness gasped, backing away, his back hitting the gate as it got closer. A terrified scream lodged itself into his throat refusing to come out as he gaped, his face contorted into horror as starlight illuminated the figure.

_I’m sorry, Lucas._

•••

From behind a tree near the gate, Isabella closed her eyes, letting a tear trail down her cheek for the first time in years as a bloodcurdling scream echoed into the night.

_I love you._

The stars continued to twinkle, as a withered white and gray flower blossomed into a luminous shade of red and green.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it’s been a while. Actually, it’s been maybe half a year, and this is what I decide to post first. Sorry about that I also kind of hate it, whoops.
> 
> After watching the first season of the Promised Neverland, I just couldn’t resist adding it to my Nesscas addiction. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, I swear I started this oneshot off as a sweet letter, that’s it, but lo and behold, it turned into THIS atrocity. Yes, Lucas is dead, I made it so that he met the same fate to the demon.
> 
> As always, no regrets. Also, binge watch the Promised Neverland. I sobbed my eyes out on the last episode of season 1 harder than when Lucas cried his heart out over his mom.
> 
> Someone take the internet away from me.
> 
> Anyways. I hope you guys are doing well. Make sure to be safe in public, and wash your hands. Be safe, and take care!
> 
> Note:  
> I forgot that everyone wears a white uniform in the Promised Neverland, and accidentally gave Ninten the shirt he is canonically wearing, oops. But if I were to delete that, I would have to get rid of Ninten, so the yellow and blue striped shirt stays. It’s a new trend, don’t worry.


End file.
